


Track 08: Mysterious Ways

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were sure to pass the time somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 08: Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this rates a 'mature' rating but just in case...
> 
> Check out the first story for additional notes.

  
**Track 08:** Mysterious Ways - U2

The job had been shot to crap.

Of course it had. 

From the very beginning, all signs had turned to 'this is a load of shit and will just blow up in our faces.' Least, that was the general consensus. 

Still - they had pushed forward.

Still - they had come back to where he had known they would end up; on the run from a double-crossing architect and the client. 

Bastard.

Instead of going their separate ways, as per usual, Eames and he had ended up in the same place. In the safe house they had in Barcelona. 

Together. 

If anything - Arthur felt better knowing Eames was with him. He felt safer. Out of everyone, he trusted Eames with his life more than any other. Whether it was smart or not, it didn't matter.

Eames' hand tightened in Arthur's hair, bringing his head closer to his cock. His knees ached but he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. He took Eames' cock in his mouth and sucked him down. 

They would pass the time somehow.


End file.
